


Training Mission

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oracle asks Wolverine for a favor - help train the new Batgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Mission

"What sort of training mission is this, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked.

"Had a friend call in a favor," Wolverine replied. "She's got a new kid who needs some training. You two are going to spar."

"Right," Jubilee said, pushing her glasses up off her eyes. "So who is this girl?"

"I'm Batgirl," another voice spoke up, and a girl about Jubilee's age was standing there, followed by a redheaded woman in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Logan," the redhead said. "Been a while."

"Nice to see you too, Babs," he agreed. "Younger than I've seen you with before."

"She's a good kid," Babs answered. "This must be Jubilee."

"What of it?" Jubilee asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," Babs said. "I just thought you two could use some practice."

Jubilee sized up the other girl, and raised an eyebrow at Wolverine, who nodded. She sent some of her fireworks at Batgirl, who barely managed to dodge.

"Hey!" Batgirl protested. "That's cheating!" She threw a Batarang back at Jubilee, who dodged easily.

Jubilee grinned. This was going to be fun.


End file.
